Smith
Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level * '''Hit Dice at 1st Level: '''8 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Dice at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + your Constitution modifier '''Proficiency * Armor: '''Medium Armor * '''Weapons: Any weapons and firearms * Tools: '''Smith's Tools * '''Saving Throws: '''Wisdom, Constitution * '''Skills: '''Choose two from the following: Athletics, Investigation, Insight, Perception, Intimidation '''Equipment * (a) war hammer or (b) two hand axes * 1 pistol with 20 bullets * (a) Scale Mail or (b) Chain Shirt * Smith's Tools Item Analysis At 1st level, you are able to spend 10 minutes studying a weapon, trinket, or piece of armor and gain all knowledge about that specific item. At 8th level, the time is reduced to five minutes. In addition, at 16th level, the time is reduced to one minute. Tool Expertise At 2nd level, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses any of the tool proficiencies you gain from this class. 'Smith Archetype' At 2nd level, you choose one of the following Archetypes to fall underneath. * Mechanic * Weaponsmith Modify At 3rd level, you are able to spend 1 day and 25 gold pieces to add a single modification to a weapon, armor, or trinket. These include: * Giving the said weapon a maximum of a +3 bonus damage. * Giving the said piece of armor a maximum of +3 bonus AC. * Having the trinket either reveal secrets, unlock items, or solve puzzles. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Infuse At 6th level, you are able to use an action to have an equipped weapon deal an additional 1d6 damage type of your choice. You may only add one type of damage at a time. The damage goes away after 1 minute or until you deal damage to a creature. The choices are as listed as follows: * Fire * Cold * Poison * Acid At 12th and 18th level, you are able to add another damage type to the same weapon. This requires more actions. Mechanic Mechanical Servant At 2nd level, you are able to spend 7 days and 100 gold pieces to create a Mechanical Servant that resembles a Human, though with no skin or muscle mass. It has the following features: * It is a Construct. * It cannot be Charmed. * It is immune to poison damage and the poison effect. * It gains Darkvision up to a range of 60 feet. * It understands the languages you speak at the time you create it, but can only speak in Code. * It cannot enter combat, though can protect you outside of combat. * It shares the same health and hit dice as you do. With the Mechanical Servant, you can have it do basic commands, learn to speak over time in other languages, and so on. In addition, you can customize the servant overtime and name it, if you wish to do so. Also, the Mechanical Servant is a Medic class. You can only have 1 Mechanical Servant at any given point in time. Speaking Class At 5th level, you are able to spend 3 days to train your Mechanical Servant to speak one other language of your choice other than the languages it already knows. It cannot learn Mole. Combat Training At 9th level, you are able to spend 7 days to train your Mechanical Servant to gain a proficiency with either simple, martial, or firearm weapons, as well a light, medium, or heavy armor. It can also enter combat, roll for its own initiative, and act on its own during combat. Additional Features At 13th level, you are able to spend 7 days and 200 gold pieces to add more features to your Mechanical Servant, which include: * It can speak all languages your party speaks except Mole. * It has Darkvision up to a range of 100 feet. * It is immune to fire damage and the burning effect. * It has a proficiency with all weapons and armor classes. Upgrade At 17th level, you are able to spend 10 days and 350 gold pieces to add a single upgrade to your Mechanical Servant, which includes: * More health * More damage * Higher armor class * Higher hit dice * An attribute point to a single attribute Sacrifice At 20th level, your Mechanical Servant gains the ability to self destruct itself. The ability kills the servant instantly and cannot be revived, but creates a 100 foot radius explosion where all creatures inside have to make a Constitution saving throw against a DC of 15 . If failed, they take 12d12 force damage and 6d12 fire damage, in addition to dealing 1d6 fire damage per turn for 1 minute. If succeeded, they only take half damage and do not get burned. Weaponsmith Personal Weapon At 2nd level, you may spend seven days and 100 gold pieces to create one of the following weapons: * Thunder Cannon: A two handed firearm ranged weapon that deals 2d6 piercing damage. It has a range of 150 feet and a maximum range of 250 feet. Once fired, it must be reloaded using a bonus action. * Blaze Revolver: '''A one handed firearm ranged weapon that deals 1d6 piercing damage and 1d4 fire damage. It has a range of 60 feet and a maximum range of 100 feet. It has 6 shots and must be reloaded using a bonus action. * '''Corrosive Battleaxe: '''A two handed battleaxe that deals 1d8 slashing damage and 1d4 acid damage. * '''Serrated Shortsword: '''A one handed shortswordthat deals 1d6 slashing damage and 1d4 bleeding damage per turn for 1 round. You can only have 1 personal weapon at any given point. Once built, you gain a proficiency with that personal weapon. Ammunition has to be gathered separately. No one else is allowed to use this Personal Weapon unless they are a Weaponsmith with the same Personal Weapon. '''Weapon Upgrade At 5th level, you are able to add one of the following effects for the weapon you chose, which is listed below: Thunder Cannon * Increase the range to 200 feet and the maximum range to 350 feet. * Increase the damage to 3d6 piercing damage, though the damage returns to 2d6 after reaching 150 feet. * Decrease the range to a 60 foot cone spread shot with a maximum range of 100 feet where creatures have to make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 2d6 piercing damage, and half if they succeeded. Blaze Revolver * Increase the range to 75 feet and the maximum range to 115 feet. * Increase the damage to 1d6 fire damage. * You may use a regular action to reload. Corrosive Battleaxe * Increase the damage to 1d6 acid damage. * Make it Versatile, though it only deals 1d6 slashing damage it used with one hand. * Increase the damage to 2d8 slashing damage. Serrated Shortsword * Increase the damage to 2d4 bleeding damage per turn for 1 round. * Increase the bleeding time to 2 rounds. * Increase the damage to 2d6 slashing damage. At 9th, you may add one more upgrade to your Personal Weapon. Friendly Advice At 13th level, you can have an ally spend 1 day to learn how to use your Personal Weapon and an additional day to gain a proficiency with it. At 17th level, that ally can learn how to use that weapon and gain a proficiency with it in the same day. Additional Personal Weapon At 20th level, you may spend 14 days and 1500 gold pieces to create an additional Personal Weapon of your choice that you do not already have.